Interrogando al gato
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: - Interrogué al gato, Dean. Pero lo juro que lo hice gentilmente! Lo hice así porque – Cas se movió cerca, hasta que pudo susurrar suavemente en la oreja del cazador, como si estuviera diciendo un gran secreto – Yo sabía que él no asesinó a la mujer… oOo Drabble oOo


**_Interrogando al gato_ **

**Disclaimer:** _Para mi mala suerte, ni Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo me divierto un momento con ellos :)_

_**Advertencia:** Un leve, muy leve spoiler (no tiene mucha importancia, pero lo aviso igualmente) del capítulo 8 de la octava temporada. _

**Nota:**_ Hola chicos! ¿No les parece tierno Cas cuando hace interrogatorios? No hagan caso al drabble, es solo algo tonto que escribí luego de ver el episodio "Hunteri Heroici" xD  
_

* * *

- Dean, lo siento muchísimo. Yo no sabía que..

- Está bien, Sammy. Déjalo. Él estará bien.

Si, Dean estaba enojado, pero sabía que no podía tomárselo contra su hermano. No fue su culpa después de todo, él no sabía y solo estaba tratando de ayudar. Sam mordió su labio antes de asentir con incomodidad. Sabía que Sammy quería decir algo más, pero al último momento su hermano menor decidió dejar la habitación con una última mirada en dirección de Cas.

Él también bajo la mirada, observando la soñolienta cara de Castiel, el ángel estaba acostado de lado, todo su cuerpo presionando contra el del cazador, su cabeza descansando en el hueco de su cuello. Dean trazó su dedo sobre la bandita rosada en la mejilla de Cas. Afortunadamente, los cortes no fueron muy profundos, solo fueron simples rasguños. La sonrisa del humano se profundizó cuando Cas frunció un poco el entrecejo y acarició su pecho con la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Estás despierto, bebé?

- ¿Dean?

El ángel aún estaba medio dormido, sus grandes ojos azules nublados con el residuo de la siesta y el efecto de los analgésicos. Y Dean tuvo que recordarse de nuevo que no fue culpa de Sam. Su hermano no sabía que los analgésicos dejaban a Cas un poco drogado y mareado.

- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza, ángel? ¿Aún duele?

Cas negó con la cabeza, lentamente sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza a la tela de la camiseta del cazador.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cas? ¿Qué está mal?

- Ya no me gustan más los gatos, Dean. Son malvados!

Dean sabía que su novio aún estaba luchando con los efectos de los medicamentos así que intentó no reír, solo sacudió su cabeza con diversión y presionó un suave beso en su frente.

- Si, ángel. Esas cosas son unos malditos bastardos

Con suavidad movió una mano hasta la nuca de Cas, sus dedos acariciando y jugando con los pequeños pelitos y la piel de su cuello.

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó, Cas? – Dean lo sabía, por supuesto, pero aún así él quería escucharlo de los labios del ángel.

- Interrogué al gato, Dean. Pero lo juro que lo hice gentilmente! Lo hice así porque – Cas se movió cerca, hasta que pudo susurrar suavemente en la oreja del cazador, como si estuviera diciendo un gran secreto – Yo sabía que él no asesinó a la mujer… Pero luego, Mr Tickles saltó sobre mí y se volvió loco y comenzó a arañarme por toda la cara.

Si Dean hubiera podido, hubiera muerto de la risa en ese mismo instante porque, bueno, porque era ridículamente divertido. Él podía imaginar la escena: Cas interrogando al gato, con toda seriedad y su estúpido viejo abrigo, y luego el gato cansándose y aburriéndose y saltando, arañando todo lo que pudiera tocar con sus malvadas garras. Sí, Dean casi podía reír hasta que le faltase el aire, pero el gesto en la cara de Cas, casi cerca de las lágrimas lo detuvo y decidió que sería mejor acariciar otra de las banditas en el cuello de su novio.

- ¿Los rasguños duelen? ¿Necesitas cambiar las banditas?

- No, dolían un poco antes, pero ahora ya no lo hacen.

- ¡Por Dios, Cas! Es la última vez que te dejo hacer el interrogatorio con Sam. La próxima vez que quieras interrogar a algún maldito animal yo iré contigo, así al menos podré atrapar al bastardo antes de que te lastime – Con un pequeño y suave beso en los labios del ángel, Dean apoyó su frente en la de Cas, sus narices rozándose con cada respiración – Esta bien, ángel, duerme un poco. Lo necesitaras. Mañana iremos a patear el peludo trasero de Mr Tickles.


End file.
